


The Proposal Picnic

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and i regret nothing, this is honestly just a ball of cheesiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan wants to make his proposal a meaningful one, so he takes Jeremy to the place they first met, and the place he fell in love with him.Prompt was: "I didn't know where else to go"
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Proposal Picnic

No one really expects the Vagabond to be as romantic as he is. Most don’t care to think anything of him further than his terrifying persona that’s broadcasted to Los Santos through the news. But those who truly know him, know that he can actually be quite sweet from time to time. 

Ryan held his boyfriend’s hand as he led him through the trees. The trail was hardly existent, a poor excuse for a dirt path. One large sweep of rain could erase it entirely. Ryan seemed to know where he was going, confidently taking them up the mountain. 

To Jeremy, this was just a hike to a picnic spot that Ryan had chosen for the two of them. A nice getaway, and small break from being surrounded by the rest of their crew-mates. To Ryan, this was a life-changing event.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Ryan asked, breaking their unintentional silence.

“Wasn’t it with the crew? That old warehouse, right?”

Ryan couldn’t help but smile, remembering how that meeting went. It was almost a shoot out, Gavin had made a snarky comment about Jeremy’s fashion choice, and it immediately sparked a brawl. It took half of the crew to hold Jeremy off. Honestly it was quite impressive, and definitely influenced Ryan’s vote to keep him in the crew.

“No, but you’re close. That’s when you first met the Vagabond, but you and I actually met before then,” Ryan stopped them and put down his backpack, pulling out a picnic blanket. “I was hiding the remains of a stolen car- I don’t think you knew that- and you were out for a run. It was right here that we bumped into each other.”

The memory visibly hit Jeremy. “Oh my gosh, you’re right! I completely forgot about that. Damn, that really was here wasn’t it?”

“Yep. That was at this exact spot, almost 4 years ago. Not a bad place for a picnic, huh?”

“It’s perfect.” Jeremy smiled warmly at his significant other. Ryan could see the love in his eyes, and it really helped calm his nerves about his next decision. It wasn’t quite time yet, though. There was still a couple more things Ryan had planned before he would get to the purpose of this trip.

“Did you know that after we bumped into each other here, I came back to try and see you again?” Jeremy shook his head, still smiling. “It’s true, I came back three more times to look for you. After the third time, I started to think maybe I had made you up. Maybe it was just a dream. But then Rimmy Tim showed up.”

“Wait- how did you know I was Rimmy Tim?” He asked sarcastically, very aware of the obvious giveaway that was his purple and orange hair that he sported at the time. Ryan chuckled affectionately as he pulled more of the snacks out of his bag. He tossed a diet coke to Jeremy, who caught it midair gracefully, without any words passed between them.

That was one of Ryan’s favorite parts of their relationship. They could have wordless exchanges and understand each other perfectly. Sometimes it was very intimate, and other times it was something as simple as handing the other a tissue just a second before they sneeze. No matter what end of the spectrum they were at, any wordless exchange filled Ryan’s heart, and vice versa.

“When did you know?” Jeremy asked after sipping his soda.

“Know what? That you were Rimmy Tim?”

“No, you dumbass,” Jeremy playfully shoved his boyfriend. “When did you know you were in love?”

“Alright, sap. Lemme think,” After Jeremy asked that question, Ryan couldn’t help but have a brief moment of panic where he suspected Jeremy knew what he had planned. If he showed how nervous he was, however, Jeremy would for sure be able to tell. He had to keep a cool and collected head, just for a bit longer. “In love with you… I think it must’ve been on the fourth of July, your first year in the crew.”

“Was- was that that time when we all made that bet with the motorcycles?” Jeremy took a seat on the picnic blanket, grabbing a couple grapes from the pile of snacks, as he thought back to that memory. “Yeah! We stole those motorcycles and drove ‘em up- up here!”

“Then all of the crew sat up here and we watched the fireworks from over the city. There were hundreds of them going off all around, it was amazing,” This could be it. He could do it right now… but. Something wasn’t quite right yet. Something was missing still. “I looked over at you and it was right then that I knew.”

“Is this that same spot?”

“It could be,” Ryan snagged a cracker before continuing. “Okay, your turn. When did you know?”

Jeremy laid back on the blanket, resting his head on his arms. The way the sun was hitting him, with speckles of green reflected from the trees made it look like an oil painting that you’d see in a boring museum. It would’ve been the star artifact of the whole thing. It definitely would have a gold frame, Ryan noted. It wasn’t exactly an important detail, just something that he was sure of.

“That time that you called that mugger on Gavin and took the money, and then bought us ice cream with it. That’s when I knew.”

Ryan couldn’t help but laugh. That one sentence really said something about their lives.

They spent a little longer talking about memories from their time together. It wasn’t often they got to have moments like this. Moments where the rest of the world didn’t really exist, it was just the two of them talking, and being together. Most of the time they were either surrounded by crew members or working on/preparing for a heist. Not that it wasn’t fun to do those things, but moments like this were far more peaceful.

It wasn’t long before Ryan built up his courage to the point where he was ready to start. He sat up a little bit straighter, and reached into his pocket.

“Jeremy?”

“Hm?” Jeremy didn’t turn around to look at Ryan, he was stood up now and taking in the view through the clearing in the trees where the whole city was visible. It was a fantastic view, one that could be found on a shitty postcard with some cheesy phrase in an obnoxiously large font.

“We’ve talked a couple times about marriage…”

“Oh yeah, what’s up?”

“I’ve been thinking about it more recently. And then we had that talk about proposals and what we would never do for them- and I know we were both mostly joking, but…”

“What are you doing?” Jeremy turned around to be met with Ryan, on one knee. This… he couldn’t be doing this. Could he?

“And you had mentioned that you didn’t want anything fancy--”

“Ry, are you- is this- for real?”

“I thought about it for weeks, where to go. And then it hit me, I didn’t know where else to go, other than the place we met. The place I fell in love with you.” Ryan pulled out of his pocket a small black box. Jeremy’s heart stopped. “And I just- Jeremy Dooley, will you marry me?”

“Ryan, oh my god, just- Ryan!” In another situation maybe Jeremy would be embarrassed by how high his voice went. Not here, though. He pulled Ryan up by the edges of his shirt and smashed their lips together. The taller man struggled to comfortably stand up while still kissing his boyfriend-- now assumed fiancé.

“So, is that a ‘yes’?”

He erupted with laughter, as he used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears beginning to form.

“Yes! Yes, fucking god, yes!”

They opened the small black box together, revealing a gold ring. It wasn’t anything too flashy or extreme, but something more subtle and quiet, while overflowing with meaning. It was perfect.


End file.
